Naruto: Song of Ages
by Uskius
Summary: It's at the climax of the Final Battle with Tobi, and a new feeling comes up inside Naruto. How will he make use of it, and will anyone help him in his duel against the evil mastermind? And where exactly does Sasuke fit into all of this? "The legend of your end begins today with me!"


**NAURTO: Snog OF AGES**

It was of drak tomes for the nigga wrold, with TIob being of an jinruki nad cawsong much pQnage, andmeny thosands of niggas dtong all ovrea blodd red battelflied. Three was kunai stock on the ground, luke of blakheads of a slovenyl kuntichi. Noartu adn Tobi was to do of stare dwon, with liteniong intesnings and damastic brezzes. In back fo ear, Naortu headr people of chree fro hiem, dan he thikns of thiem whole he streas woth tObi adn of they're sarfcies. It woas of big moement hoe fell, bildon g up isnide of hiem. He ladreyy soay of meany thongs, bote therr was ovefn moer, nad he ospen hoes mosth. Thew felling of the niggas adn they sturggels tubmle frome his lisp like the girly blood of a virgon.

"Mo herat,  
bote luke of drum  
Thosand mraches of shmae  
fro a logn jurney home

MO faec,  
hrade Luke of fost

TO hurtify thpse in mt way

Thowe O wlka aloen=" Nwo Noartu flet of small medoly come in wrods, sa he kpee gonfig. "

"mY eoes  
tyee woll not close  
Teyh cannpt olkk wawy  
Adn myo hreat fells luke stoen

O cnnaot beark

I canoot flaa awyayO  
O wnat to ron  
Butte note aloen

PCnoota breath  
ICannto lokk wawy  
O wlii note leave  
Thos is mr hoem

"

So nwoe of poepel look to see nAurto snog, to lostine to jiem. He nwoe snog loduuer, with amrs of a snogger prose, luke the rectoni of a vrigon uenuck. "Hwo cane O love

Of I am aforida of begin lveod

Who can I svae.  
If O dont svae mwosefl

I ame the dRema of tomorwo  
O am teh pani adn the sroorw

Thot yesretody culdent kepp awau

i OAme the hoep thos mnoemnt  
The treroor of pace thaet kessp gorwing  
the fayluer that war canoot edn

and toady, Slavatoin strats woth me!2" Teten adn Snaruak wreo inspored, adn joge upe to Anrotus's sode, adn Saruka snag woth opne asrm luke the dwan of a frogotten anus.

"How do i Knwo  
that toady is the dau

Taht those is the wau

Wehn I wlii froever bew ith how I loev?  
Becaosue I wonk

that mo upen arms  
aDn all fo mt scras  
Qill me the wau thoat leov cpmes home

Mone is the fore  
and Mpen eth thonder

And O iwn the boreeze  
taht wipes away the tears art down  
I ame eth hipe

Thaot cannut hancge  
nad cant be uerasod

BOAECSIE MY FERA SI LOGN GOEN

ADn toady, mo lyoevw will saev teh wrold " Tetent goetye insperd roelly nog, adn cot her torhat and teh blodd spayed otu in a ronabiw of mosic nptes aoht explosiated intp spralkes ath espolded inot meor rnabow sarolkes that fromed into anuses of a teribel beooty. Tentetn snag woth a relly godd voeci, it snouded luke the wond form a buterflus' cloaca. :Oen faec in tohe crouwd

One liettl trhill of pian

In the bills of ingoracne

O ame overyine

i An no obe

P aome overthong

thath youf fowt to brnig to nothong

onE drope on the clodwu  
a little dorpe of asiddon

No teht frootfil flains  
I AEM TeH Aphla

I am ogema

I sm tje benoiggon  
If tge edn of all pona

O wolil snot beo soylent

P wol nor be ingroed

Mt hreta os mead of rion

Nye woil as stnorg as yores

the lgond of yore end bnegins toyad woth me!" Toiby made feac of frwonines, and floded his arsm wioth an amine sodun feffto of gurmpiness. Teh fag woth the blow cote wo was leE's soneay strated of to cru, and wlaked frowasrd to anUrto. Naotru wasa touvhed on his heatr of anises bo al the snogging, and cold fell meor fwrids bublong up luke the jizz of a vaniga's doverticulotps.

"Tje fonawl ckapret

The bloodu ikn of fare  
iwOll orease witj lafter

Adm overcum woth graves : Nwo tEntem and snaruka did woth of snoging wpth Naroti:

"Heasrt, borkem  
dReasm, bkorem

The endless sycle of ate, bromek

O'n mote afroed to lokk souy sin the eye

P'm noet afrouad to bwo mw hoead adn cry

It's hdar, butet O'n nore arfiad to tyr

I;ll foght, enve of I hda to dei" Tjen Guay cute on loke the penos of a clown wraering a snadpapre codnum woth his snoging.

"Teh doqet fo youth bloosm

Jeh power of youfth dooms

Waht fonec was thoftg the den  
Asn do resvolse gwros  
becaoseu the hearg knwos  
wHat the moind cant comperhand" Eryvone was solent as the surpise hreoic note by Giy, bote theon dhey hdread of kakoshi snoging wprh the soadnes oaf a eynichs; vorign cocnbine/

"I habe to jate you, buet O caunt

Smoetimse I flee smlal loke an anut

In amaze woh cunat recingoze the plaen  
od the trayort youe ir Eoe/

Thne O Liik ope to ehst skie

And I knwo that seom deramds just canr doe..."

Them Liellre N pooped upe, waggling hos sqeuin adn diamonf studed penosar arondu a birashul holds' left nippel.

"You U'm aboot tah spot venim luke O asw a cohburuh

Hnad otu these rhumes luke I wsa Ophar

U'll tlee you agina if yuor froget I tl'od you

The sahionbi aLianse aew al soldja's

Teh wol of Frue is Kanoha's code, duh  
are ya lisentin' tish isent code, sun

Ingoer the poeles' will. thas juts cold, sin

Yue gota erna paecw, cuz you aynt' owd nine

Teh dreesm of deda mwn don't speka from cold tongues  
every fore strats witha bit of caol dust  
spReda loev luke flaem, teh ceilong cant' hodl us  
tha kIlla bizzel fairzzle has arroves adn blowde upe  
Those is who yeuo edn a wra, sjtu so yiw know, burh " The guud niggas fo teh aliance begna to chree, bute Tobbi was fo the snogging

"O dont sipt rhemse, I drupe nowlegj adn siense

Yor'eu so weka I wpnt' aknowlegj you're dfeoance  
ed a wat Bithc , iS' loke to see you tru it  
i"KK cubrstomp tou in 10 sekinds- no ndee to tome it  
lryiocs so I:ll I dont nede to ryume at all,

sO yo. Let em felx the gloden poopes:

Teh wrdol os floo af dremars,

I jsut want to lte them slpee

I see the scras fo wraiiors  
sO I wnann gove 'me pieace

Wlii three be piace nwon or nevre

Of U cClose my Ryes forevre  
wiLl I bo hmouue  
Ro wlil I bo alone? " Naortua clood fell the wrods in hos moufhtsnogger than befroe, buoet wehn he ipoen to snog, it wsaa of quoiet, luke the solinece of a prematore orgasm.

"Dreasm are madfe rome eth beast of of two hearts

Adn you can slpee sfae in moy arsm/." Then nUrato hugued T0b1 tHen, wothutiae wnaroing,Tobu... dod a snoffle adn becoame of the cyroning Hueg Houugde Naruot... the snogging hoad done waht no justu cood have, dan maed Tobi to lrean of lveo agina.

...Butte then Sasuke stabbed Naroitu ain tha julguar, killing hiem!

**Teh **

**edna**


End file.
